


Tvwo Pee Or Not Tvwo Pee

by peepeekink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Peestuck, Smut, crolux, crosol - Freeform, depseration, omostuck, solcro - Freeform, solnus, wetting during sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeekink/pseuds/peepeekink
Summary: cronus gets lucky as shit and gets to sleep with the man of his dreams





	1. Chapter 1

Cronus was sitting back in his chair, scrolling idly through one of the many sites he frequented. Seems like a new video had been posted. Nice. 

He quickly clicked the link, and saw a young, spindly man squirming in front of a camera. Cronus unzipped his pants and pushed them down to get proper access to his bulge. He could tell this was going to be a good one. The unknown young man wriggled and yelped in need for a solid thirty seconds before a hushed, “shit,” and a gasp came off camera. The stream started slowly, a trickle as he grabbed at himself, attempting to keep it to a minimum as he hopped from one foot to another. He had already lost the fight, but wanted to hold out a little longer. 

A quick lisp of “shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” came from him as he dropped his hand, the stream of piss coming at full force. His knees wobbled for a moment, before leaning against the wall of the tub he stood in. The young man pawed at himself with soft, pleased moans then he said, “Alright, that’s enough of that,” and the video ended. 

Cronus had his eyes closed, focusing on the sounds the videoed person made as he ran his hand over himself, and slid the tips of his fingers to play with the lips of his nook. When he heard the last bit that was spoken, his eyes snapped open, “No no no no, that’s not enough. Come on, babe. You can’t leave me hanging like this.” 

As he reached for the mouse when the video stopped, paused on the last frame, he sat forward, taking a closer look at who was on the screen. 

“Wait, is that? Is that fucking Sollux?” Cronus backed up the video a few seconds to see if any of Sollux’s distinguishing features had been caught. He pressed play, watching the last ten seconds again. Holy shit, that was Sollux. He saw that crooked mouth and those awful glasses on his face. Cronus paused it right then and there. 

“Holy shit. This is even better than anything else I could have imagined. This’ll give me material for sweeps!” He was laughing in shock and excitement while he took his free hand back to his crotch that was sorely in need of attention. 

 

Days had passed since Cronus had come across that video. He had that saved and bookmarked for easy access. He wanted to show it to Sollux when he got the chance to talk to him in the bubbles again. As he was leaning against the side of a memory of the hive of some neighbor, he saw just who he had hoped to see. Sollux. 

With a wide grin on his face, Cronus greeted him. “Hey sweetcheeks. How are you?” 

Sollux had an unamused face. “What is it, Ampora. I could be doing better things with my time, like sticking my dick in a blender. It’d be just as joyful as this conversation is bound to be.”

Cronus construed his face into an expression of mock confusion, shoulders raised to emphasize it. “What do you mean, “what ith it?” he attempted to imitate the other’s stutter and lisp horribly. “Can’t a guy just ask an equally handsome guy how he is?”

“No,” Sollux was the devoid of emotion.

“Alright, fine.” He quickly dropped the facade, body relaxing as he pulled out his phone. “Okay, so, I’ve got this thing to show you re-”

Sollux put his hand over Cronus’ mouth. “Stop right fucking there. Last time you said you had something to “showv” me, it was a sex tape of you fucking yourself. Let me tell you, that was the saddest thing I have ever seen with my own two eyes. If it’s something of that level of jackassery, I do not want to see.”

Cronus pushed the hand away. “No, it’s not another one of my famous sex tapes. And those are great, I saw you pop a boner from them before, but thats beside the point.” He returned to the phone, tapping away until he found the page. A big cheshire smile crept onto his face as he turned the screen towards Sollux while the video played. 

He watched the video unfold. He had a great poker face in this situation when he was mentally screaming, “holy fuckiing 2hiit, ii’m done for.” 

After a minute of the video playing, he looked to Cronus. “And? You have a piss kink? Shocker.” 

“Yes, but that’s beside the point too. The actual point here is, you do too. Or should I say, two-” Cronus paused for a moment so he could make an over exaggerated wink. “That’s you. I know. I can tell from those red and blue glasses of yours and that adorable lisp.” 

“Dude, that could be literally any other version of me. Why do you think you’re so lucky to have run into the exact one who made that video?” 

Cronus stared at him for a moment in deep thought. “Uh, I was just hoping that I’d run into the one who made it and you were the first you I ran into. Guy’s gotta start somewhere.” 

Sollux paused, then pointed a finger at him. “Touche. But, no, that’s not me. Nice try though. Really, I applaud you. A for effort.” He then began clapping slowly. “Astounding. Wonderful detective work.”

Cronus groaned, putting the phone back into his pocket, “Come on. Babe. Give me something here. If you like that type of stuff, I am MORE than happy to help you out with that. I’ll do anything you want. And I mean, anything.” 

Sollux raised a finger to tap at his chin. “Anything?”

“Yes, anything. Anything you can possibly imagine. I will do it for you, kitten.” 

“How about you leave me the fuck alone. Sound like a deal?” The once quizzical look had vanished from the yellow blood. 

“Urgh, no. That is the only thing I won’t do. I was hoping for something that would benefit both of us, eh?” 

Sollux sighed in exasperation. “Alright. What would an ideal Cronus Ampora The Human hookup be?”

Cronus eyes went wide. “Uh, shit. I, I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting for anything this close to come. But, yeah, I’ll do anything. Hell, I’ll even let you force me to hold with your psionics til I can’t take it anymore and double die because my bladder burst.” 

The other stood there for a moment, weighing the option. “That would be nice, both you holding for that long and not having to interact with you again, but I can’t do that. Only so much these things can do, bro.”

Cronus frowned, “We can think of something else later. But first, let’s go somewhere a little more… mood setting.” He attempted to give Sollux those bedroom eyes he had spent so many hours in front of a mirror trying to perfect to no avail. 

“I am not going to the hell hole you call a hive. There’s no telling how many human dildos you have just laying around, and those things are the best solution for making anyone go soft.” 

Cronus threw up his hands in exasperation. “Fine, your place it is.” 

A beat passed before the situation hit him. “Wait, fuck. Did you just say you’d do this with me? Holy shit. Holy shit!”

He had begun his victory dance while Sollux watched in embarrassment. A quick glance around showed that no one was around to see the buffoonery taking place, thank god. “If you stop right now, we can do this and not just talk about it like a couple of freshly pupated grubs.” 

He immediately stopped in his tracks, nodding excitedly. 

Half a second passed and they were now enveloped in a hive that was very familiar to Sollux. The room they were in had several empty cans of soda strewn across a desk (they were left over from his last coding binge). He waved a hand to the chair that was in front of the desk. “Make yourself at home. We’re going to be here for a long while. At least til one of us has to piss pretty bad. Uh, give me a second and I’ll be back with drinks to speed up the process.” 

Once he had left the room, he murmured under his breath, “Fuck knows I don’t want to spend extra time with you.” 

Cronus made himself comfortable on the couch, sitting with a big, smug grin on his face while he waited for Sollux to return. He busied himself by examining the room before him. He knew that Alternia was different, but this was very different. Nowhere near as extravagant as the hives he associated with the low caste, but he chalked it up to being under the rule of Meenah. 

All of this was running through his mind when Sollux had returned with a pitcher of water and two glasses in hand. Upon setting them down, he clicked his tongue to catch Cronus’ attention. 

He was brought out of his train of thought, eyes snapping to Sollux. “Huh? What is it, babe?” He looked from the glasses then the pitcher. “Oh! Okay, I get you.” Cronus did a quick thumbs up before reaching out to fill the glasses. 

Cronus lifted his drink up, “Here’s to pissing ourselves.” He then chugged the water down. 

Sollux snorted as he began drinking. 

 

Several rounds of video games later, and they had finished the pitcher three times over. Sollux was still going strong, but Cronus… not so much. He set the controller down, “Sol, babe, I can’t focus on playing anymore. I have to piss something awful,” he said, digging his palms into his crotch as he attempted to ease the discomfort. 

Sollux glanced over once he won the game to see how bad he was. Bad enough to be jiggling his leg and making needy groans. His eyes glued to Cronus as he spoke, “Uh, do you want me to do something..? Or?” He was absolutely lost on what to do in this situation.

“Hell, I don’t know. Just watch I guess. Or do whatever you want.” Cronus’ voice was breathy already as he squinted his eyes. “Definitely at a seven.” 

“Shit, seven and a half!” he began to mutter swears as he rutted against his hand after a surge of need had went through him. 

Sollux looked from side to side for a moment, deciding what to do. “You said I can do whatever I want, right? Because I have an idea.”

“Yeah, yeah, do whatever floats your boat,” Cronus quickly nodded his head in a dismissing manner.

As he eyed the other up, Sollux dug his hand into Cronus’ side in an attempt to find his bladder. Cronus jumped back with a yelp, but Sollux continued to push. 

“What the fuck are you doing!? NINE, NINE, A HUGE FUCKING NINE. STOP BEFORE I PISS IN THE LIVING ROOM.” Cronus was now huddled up against the arm of the couch, grinding against his hands as a small damp spot grew against his hand. He bit his lip, trying to hide the fact that he had let go a little. Holy shit, did it feel good to let that little bit go. He wondered what it must feel like to let it all go. 

He began to entertain the thought, being brought back to reality by the psionics that were tickling his abdomen. He jumped a solid foot in the air, eyes wide in fear of pissing on the fucking couch. “Stop. stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Not here. Come on, I don’t want to piss myself right here. Somewhere else. Somewhere more private. And easier to clean.” A beat passed. “Now.” 

Sollux sat up straight as he looked from one end of the room to another before his plan had assembled itself. 

Out the hallway door, third door to the left was the bathroom. second door to the right was his block. Did he want to wash the piss out of his little futon later? No. Was he? You can fucking bet your ass he was.

The decision was quickly made. Sollux stood up and glanced to Cronus who was doubled over with his eyes squeezed shut while the most scandalous groans came from him. 

“You definitely can’t walk like this. Let me just, psionic my way through this,” Sollux let the crackling red and blue come to life once again. It lifted Cronus away from the side of the couch that was wedged between his legs, and a loud groan of disapproval followed. Sollux muttered a halfhearted sorry as they made the quick trip to his block. 

Pushing the door open, he glided Cronus to lay on the futon. Cronus made the closest to a confused face as he could. Didn’t really register since it was construed into one of desperation. Sollux held his breath as a tightness grew in his gut, part of it due to him having to piss, other to arousal. Holy shit, this was hot to have a guy about to piss himself and he can do whatever he wanted to him. All of the fantasies he had ever had flooded his mind. One scenario was much more enticing than the others. 

Sollux began fumbling with his belt, “Okay, I’m going to propose something. Tell me if you don’t want it. How about I fuck you while you piss?”

His eyes wide in complete shock at what he just said. “I take that back. Forget it.” 

Cronus quickly butt in, “Do it. Seriously, if you want to.” He had the puppydog eyes out with his hand gripping his crotch. “That will be the highlight of my afterlife.” 

Sollux couldn’t help the laugh that came from him. He nodded with an excited grin as he finally got the belt undone and his pants and boxers slipped down to midthigh. His bulge curled around itself in search of friction. Cronus looked on in awe because, let’s be real, this is the first time he’s seen a dick in real life. The other didn’t even acknowledge him as he pulled Cronus’ hands away from his crotch, making quick work of the jeans and belt. Before long, his pants and underwear were bunched up around his knees. 

Sollux was taken aback, “Wait, you’re trans? Shit dude, that probably sounded awful.”

Cronus shook his head, “Yeah, just makes it more fun for you. Let’s hurry up and get this show on the road because I can feel my bladder getting ready to pop,”

“Then just go. I’ll be in there in no time,” he took his length in his hand, and slid between the other’s legs, pressing the clothing farther down. An agonizingly slow moment passed for Cronus as he felt the sweet heat of the yellowblood slip into him. A breath hitched in Cronus’ throat as he began to piss. 

Sollux was in the process of getting used to the much cooler temperature of the violetblood when the urine washed over him. 

Cronus was a moaning mess with his hands wandering down south to idly grab at himself or Sollux when the other thrusted quickly into him. Loud, wet smacking noises came from them as he rammed himself harder into Cronus. 

Cronus muttered out encouragements that slurred into one incoherent mess as he took his hand from the lips of his nook to tug at Sollux’s shirt, trying to pull him down into a sloppy kiss. 

Sollux was focused on thrusting into Cronus, eyes affixed to the source of the violet hued stream when he was pulled away from the beautiful sight. His lips smashed into Cronus’ as the pace quickened. After a few moments, the stream slowed to a stop as Cronus stopped attempting to keep the kiss going. His eyes rolled back, eyelids fluttering. 

“Sollux, shi… I. I, shit,” he breathed out in raspy gasped.

One final thrust, and Cronus was done with.He was seeing stars as a loud moan that bordered on screaming rang through the air. He clenched up around Sollux as his genetic material was released.

Sollux yelped in pleasure as the other climaxed. Cronus was overly sensitive, moaning out, “Please, don’t stop. Oh fuck, keep going. Jesus fuck. I love you. Yes, more. Fuck me.”

The yellowblood didn’t hesitate to let go of the piss he was holding. A hot stream of it flowing into Cronus with very, very pleased sounds coming from both of them. Sollux’s grunts grew in volume once he had finished and was now kneeling in a puddle of his and Cronus’ piss that had been soaked up by the cushions of the futon.

One more thrust and he was climaxing. Sollux let a low, deep growl rumble through his body as his genetic material was pushed into Cronus’ seedflap.

His pace slowed down, eventually stopping. He stood and pant as he waited to get down from that high. He couldn’t help the satisfied look he gave to Cronus. Sadly, he didn’t see because his eyes were still closed as his hand traced small circles on he others stomach.

Sollux pulled out and flopped next to Cronus, breathing heavly. “That was the best thing I could’ve imagined. Holy shit.”


	2. Nowv, about the last time vwe vwere together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this shit is getting more and more fucking self indulgent as the time fucking passes my dude  
> no porn in this chapter just some fluff i guess you could say ? as fluffy as you can get with these two

_Ping!_

CRONUS: red or black?  
TA: what are you talkiing about?  
CRONUS: vwas that time red or black? you knowv, vwhen vwe pailed.  
TA: ii don’t fuckiing know and don’t care two thiink about iit. fuck off.   
CRONUS: babe, you cant just leavwe me hanging after that AMAZING night. holy shit, that vwas the best time of my life. i vwould kill to get some of that again. and do unmentionable things to get a shot at a quad vwith you, tvwo. ;)  
TA: no. fuck no.   
TA: a2 ii’ve 2aiid before, ii would rather 2hove my geniitaliia iintwo a piit of aciid than do that wiith you agaiin. that wa2 a one tiime thing, and ii2 not happeniing agaiin.  
CRONUS: ill pay. ill do vwhatewver you vwant. i lovwe you.   
TA: iif you’ll do whatever ii want, you’ll leave me the fuck alone.  
CRONUS: but i lovwe you, doll.   
CRONUS: i cant just let this opportunity at true lovwe pass me by. this is the shit you see in the movwies, and im not passing that up.   
TA: where iin the hell diid you get love from? hone2tly, where.

A few minutes pass as Cronus tries to think of an explanation.

CRONUS: evwer heard of lovwe at first sight?  
TA: je2u2 fuck.  
CRONUS: okay, hear me out. i lovwed you since the moment i first sawv you. really. youre nothing like my captor, thank god, and holy shit, is that crooked grin and lisp of yours precious. id lovwe to hear that for the rest of eternity. i can see us svweeps from nowv, curled up vwatching a movwie as vwe vwhisper all kinds of cutesy shit to each other.   
CRONUS: doesnt that sound nice?  
TA: no. iif ii 2ee one more typiing notiifiicatiion from you, your a22 iis blocked.  
CRONUS: im outside your house vwith some flovwers and chocolate.  
CRONUS: come on, just look out your vwindowv and youll see me.

Sollux looked out of the closest window to see nothing.

TA: ii don’t 2ee anythiing, a22hat.

A quick knock came from the door.

“Jesus shit, he’s actually here?” Sollux already had a tired look on his face before he opened the door to see none other than Cronus Ampora with the flowers and chocolate he had mentioned.

Sollux’s eyes ran over him quickly, the same bored expression on his face. “No.” The door was slammed in Cronus’ face.

“Babe! Babe, come on! Jesus Christ, Sollux, Just come on! Give a guy a break! I’m out here with some fucking flowers and chocolate for you! What more could you want!?” Cronus began to jiggle the handle as he pleaded.

Sollux groaned as he peaked through the little peephole to see Cronus frantically pulling on the door, trying his damnedest to get in. “Why are you like this?!” 

Sollux gave in after screaming that. He swung the door open, not hesitating to say, “Get the fuck in here before I change my mind and kick you into the next bubble.”

Cronus was overjoyed. His big grin smeared across his face as he swaggered into the room. “Heh, I knew that the old Ampora charm would work. Hasn’t failed me yet.”

Sollux rolled his eyes as he shuffled out of the way for the other to enter, “Dude, why can’t you just take that one time, and fuck off forever. You know good and damn well that was a one time thing.”

“But, I could _feel_ that you meant it! That you had the same spark I did. If you didn’t, then why would you do all that kinky shit with me?” he was gushing about all of the emotion he had fabricated out of the one experience.

Heaving in a deep sigh, Sollux spoke his piece, “It was a hookup. A one night stand. That’s it. Nothing else. Dear God, can’t you just leave it at that?”

Cronus shoved the gifts to Sollux while he spoke, “Then why didn’t you tell me it was then? I mean, I can’t assume that much. I thought you were into me like I am with you. I wasn’t joking when I said I love you.”

“Cronus. I am not stupid enough to fall for that. I have no idea how many other people you have used that same line on before, so why the hell would I believe your dumbass?” Sollux had pushed the items back.

Cronus sputtered for a moment, with genuine distress on his face, “But, bu-but, babe! I’m being serious here. How can you not believe me? What do I have to do to make you know that I am being real about this?”

“There is not a thing you can do to make me think you’re being real about this. Everyone knows your tricks.” 

“Come on, at least take these. I can’t stand to look at them since you shot me down like that…” Cronus laid down the gifts on a nearby table as he deflated. “Guess I’ll just go… away… alone. All by myself… unwanted.” By now, Cronus had turned his back with his feet dragging along the floor to show how torn up he was about the whole thing. Sollux groaned as he thought for a minute.

He called out to Cronus, “Come back in here. I don’t promise to be nice, so come at your own risk.”

Cronus had fucking _bolted_  back to Sollux’s side. “Really? I can come back? FUCK YES!”

He had quickly taken to clinging to Sollux’s side, arms wrapped around him tightly as he rambled about how Sollux would never regret it. He didn’t know what ‘it’ was, and sure as hell didn’t want to find out. 

“Let go of me.” Sollux spoke with a very tired expression, “Now.”

Cronus dropped his arms from their hold on the other, but had his hand grab onto Sollux’s. “So, where we off to, honeybee?” his voice as sweet as can be. “Maybe somewhere private? That way I can show you how much you won’t regret this.”

Sollux just squinted at him, “What? Is your plan to just fuck your way into my heart?”

Cronus’ brows knitted together in confusion, “Yeah? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to happen? That’s what I’ve been told at least.”

“And who told you that?”

“Everyone.”

Sollux sat there for a second as he took in how fucking sad this was. This guy has been thinking that he will get someone just for sleeping with them. God damn, if that don’t make you want to pity him. He shook his head and sighed as he fumbled through all of the possible responses and actions. “That’s not how it’s supposed to happen. Even my socially inept ass knows that. I guess I could try and tell you about it? With my limited knowledge?”


End file.
